The Erica years
by Pizzapig
Summary: The doctor has a new companion o/c Erica strong willed impulsive, who loves the good book now and again, exasperates the doctor at times and constantly challenges him, but at heart the doctor has found a true friend. They are stuck on a dangerous planet what will happen to them? disclaimer: photo not mine


**It was an ordinary day, a day like any other day, every day activities were happening in the neighbor hood the birds were singing, the old man down the road was mowing the lawn and Erica was doing what she normally did at the end of a stressful day, reading her favorite book. So that was why she didn't notice straight away when an whirling sound started emitting from thin air and a blue box appeared slowly and all at once, it was after the second tap to her shoulder that she reconnected with the land of the living and looked up into the face of a very strange man.**

"Um, excuse me miss from interrupting you from that fine piece of literature you are reading but i seem to have lost my way, this isn't by any change north Essex 1992 is it"

Erica looked at the man with a look of bewildering astoundment and curiosity

"No, this is South Essex 2013"

"Darn it, wrong again, why can't I just go were I want"

'Well sorry to bother you miss, ill be off again"

Erica watched the strange man walk to his blue box before she realized she couldn't let this man go without finding out more.

"No!, wait!, stop!" Erica called, running after the stranger.

The man stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Erica, waiting for her to catch up.

Erica caught up to the stranger and after catching her breath, she proceeded to ask in a rush who he was.

"Im the Doctor" He replied

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor"

"What is that blue box?"

"It's called the Tardis and its mine"

"You're saying you own that. what is it?"

"It is a time machine and it can take you anywhere in time and space"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere"

"Please let me come with you in your space machine"

"Im sorry, I cant "

'Why not?, thats selfish of you, having a magnificent time machine and not sharing it"

"Im bad luck, people around me always meet an inavertible bad fate"

"Well im good luck, so i think we will be okay and I wont take no for a answer, come along, lets go" Erica said dragging the Doctor into the Tardis.

"Wow its bigger on the inside" Erica exclaimed running out again to affirm what she had seen

"Of course it is how else do you think we would fit?"

"I didn't really think of it"

Erica ran back inside and started to fiddle with the controls,

"How do you work this thing" Erica puzzled flipping more switches

"Don't touch that!" the Doctor stressed

"No, not that one!" the doctor yelled as Erica pulled a lever, but it was to late the Tardis started spinning mind whirlingly fast and they were randomly flung through time and space. The doctor and Erica were forced up against the tardis walls, as the machine spun faster and faster gaining speen untill suddenly it stopped and they crash landed into an unknown destination and time period.

"Out now!" The Doctor was furious, Erica had completly destroyed the Tardis. They had crashed and she was smoking, blowing out smoke at an alarming fast rate, that was sickly frightning.

" Do you relise what you've done, you've stuck us here, in a random place in time and space, we could be anywhere" said the Doctor flinging his arms above his head in a almost comical manner, which caused Erica to snigger.

" Oh you find this funny do you? we could be eaten by dinosaurs, atacked by cyber men or exterminated by darlecks, oh the horror!" All the monsters that the Doctor had encountered were running through his thousand year old mind, and the doctor was starting to get a little bit frigtened .

"You know, I have a good mind just to leave you here, to fend for yourself and get eaten by dinosaurs" the Doctor as he started to walk away to frigten Erica and reinforce how reckless she had just been.

"You'll just leave me here then, fine i dont need you, I can fend for my self" said Erica as she picked up a nearby stick and proceeded to get a sharp rock and sharpen it neanderthaul style.

The Doctor walked around the corner to cool off his fuming anger, as he was admiring a particuly lovely boulder he heard an ear-splitting shriek. Which caused the Doctor to come immediantly running.

"Whats wrong" The Doctor gasped out

"I think I saw a mouse"

"A mouse?"

"Yes, a mouse!"

"You? scared of a tiny mouse?, tough strong erica is scared of a teeny tiny mouse" said the Doctor surprised

"It wasnt that tiny" Mummbled Erica Abashedly

Suddnly their was a rustling in the bush a small mouse hopped out, which caused Erica to run and hide behind the doctor.

"Get it away!, away!" Erica shrieked

"Okay the Doctor" said "Stop shrieking"

The Doctor picked up the small mouse by the tail which caused it to start to hiss and bare its fangs.

"This isn't a mouse" Mummbled the Doctor as he transported the Mouse away and started tickling it to calm it.

"No mousy, you are not a mousy at all" said the Doctor as he continued to tickle it, "You are a frenbauchaur, but frenbauchaurs are only found on the planet Persion IO8"relized the Doctor suddenly

"Persion IO8" esclamed the docter with a hint of fear relising what that meant as he dropped the frenbauchaur and ran back to Erica

"We need to go now!" Said the Doctor as he tried to drag Erica away

But Erica dug her heels in, not one to be easily moved without reason

"Why?" Questioned Erica suspiciosly

"We are on Persion IO8 and that is not somewhere you want to be"

A/N my first doctor who fic if you cant already tell not a massive fan though i have seen about a season and a half, so i had to make up some stuff to substitute for my lack of knowledge on the doctor who universe, but i had to write this cos it came to me anyway tell me what you think as it inspires me to write more.


End file.
